


Twenty- fifth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Blowjobs, Dean loves Sam's mouth, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Sam's talented tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty- fifth

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty- fifth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Dean loves Sam’s mouth. He would write sonnets about that mouth, though he’d rather not. And his brain’s capabilities are limited anyway whenever Sam puts his gorgeous mouth on Dean. 

Sam had done everything for him you can do with your mouth and that was, surprisingly, a lot: Sam had kissed Dean until he couldn’t breathe anymore, doing that wicked thing with his tongue that left him hard as a diamond. He had licked Dean all over, found every sensitive place with his hot tongue and it was almost enough to make him come, even though Sam had avoided his cock completely. Sam had licked his nipples until they were hard, deep red and swollen, then whispered filthy things into Dean’s ear and licked at his ear shell until Dean had been so desperate that he came after the second stroke of his own hand. Not to forget the awesome, sloppy blowjobs!

But now, what Sam was doing now, that was the best! He was kneeling under Dean’s legs and licking at his hole with his whole tongue. He hasn’t set a pace, so Dean wouldn’t know what comes next, broad licks or small kitten licks. Dean was a whimpering and begging mess under his brother’s hands already, begging for more, even though Sam was tongue- fucking his ass restlessly and stroking his cock with one hand. The noises Dean made were barely human anymore and he wanted to come so badly, but every time he was this close, Sam would change the pace and rip him from the edge again.


End file.
